The Jealous Boy
by kataangfanfics
Summary: Riley likes the rebel. And Lucas. She can't help but fall for them both. But her feelings will be tested when a certain boy gets jealous. Who gets Riley? And who gets to watch?
1. Asking Her Out

Riley and Maya sat at the bottom of the stairs watching the kids walk by just before the bell rang for third period. There third period was weird, they always went to third period then 30 minutes later they went to lunch. And after lunch they came back for another 30 minutes. But Riley didn't really mind, because it was a class she had with both of her crushes. And it was the longest class of the day. The class was her fathers history class. She loved his class, but not with her crushes. She managed to deal with it though.

"Riley?" She turned around to look at Jake. The "Rebel", who happened to be her one of her crushes. It's ridiculous she has two crushes. But Lucas doesn't seem to be doing anything so, she must have a backup option right?

"Oh hey Jake!" She stood up, leaving Maya back on the stairs. Riley fiddled with her hair.

"So um, I.. Um.. Would like to ask you something." He put his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. Riley raised her eyebrow, then turned to Maya.

"So, I guess I will meet you guys back in class then?" Maya said with her hands in her back pockets knowing what was coming up. She looked at Jake, then Riley. And soon left the two standing in the hallway.

"So Jake, what did-"

"Riley, would you go out with me tomorrow night?" Riley was shocked and happy. She smiled, and blushed.

"Um, Jake. I wouldn't mind it. But where will we go?" She locked her hands together in front of her.

"I was thinking the arcade, then maybe go to get ice cream." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Riley turned her head to a noise she heard in the distance.

"Lucas." Farckles voice for sure.

"Yes sure. I would love too." Riley smiled to him.

"Okay, I will pick you up at 5?"

"Yeah." Riley's smile was so big. She turned around to meet face to face with Farckle and Lucas.

"Oh hey guys." She still had that big smile on her face. Farckle grinned at her. Lucas didn't have an expression on his face.

"So, you and Jake? Going on a date?" Farckle grinned at his friend for going on her first date with what people call a rebel. Riley's ears began to get red, and she blushed.

"Oh. That? Ha, yeah. I guess we are going out. It's one date." Riley turned aside and walked into the classroom and sat down. Where she was greeted by Maya. Maya smiled at her best friend when she saw the huge smile and the bright pink color on her face.

"I have a guess for what he asked. But go ahead." Riley sat down as Maya was speaking. She was just dying to tell her.

"HE ASKED ME OUT TOMORROW NIGHT. WE ARE GOING TO THE ARCADE AND ICE CREAM." She said it in a yell, yet no one but Maya could hear. Lucas, Farckle and Jake all walked into the classroom and sat down. The bell rang. Riley and Jake were staring at each other since Jake sat right behind Lucas. Riley didn't even notice her father trying to get her attention.

"Riley!" Mr. Matthews grabbed his daughters head a moved it forward towards him.

"I would like it if you and Jake wouldn't stare at each other when I'm trying to pass out a test." She felt her face start to blush.

"Oh. Ha sorry dad." Cory handed her a paper and glared at her, then glared at Jake.

The bell rang, and Riley was so happy to go talk to Maya about what she will wear. But just as she got up to leave, her father called her over.

"Riley, I heard you talking to Maya." Rileys smile dropped, but didn't leave her face.

"Look dad-" Cory held his hand up.

"Look Riles, you can go on a date. It's fine with me. But just know you can't go to the movies alone. And you can't be out past 9:30. Depending on what you're doing." Riley's smile came back. She gave him a big hug.

"Thanks dad." After she said goodbye, Riley walked out the door to find Maya standing by the lockers waiting for her.

**Hey guys, so this is my first story of GMW. And yes, it's a little bad. But I usually don't write in 3rd person. So, the next chapters will be in 1st person, or different point of views. This chapter would be long, but it's just to start the story off. I wanted to try 3rd person, so I tried. And I know it's kinda sorta bad. But trust me the story WILL get BETTER. The next few chapters will be full of the feels. So PLEASE! Hold out. Anyway, Please review my story, and favorite!**

**-kffs**


	2. The nickname

**Okay, so I have decided to write in different point of views in different chapters like in my other stories. I just can't write in 3rd person. So here's the next chapter.**

_Riley's point of view _

"Mr. Matthews didn't tell you that you can't go out with Jake?" Maya grinned at me. I couldn't help but keep a huge smile on my face. She leaned off the lockers, and I locked my arm with hers.

"Surprisingly no, he said it was alright." I smiled while looking around the halls. There was kids walking up and down the halls to their class, or lunch.

"Well thats good." Maya said as she squeezed our locked arms with her forearm. I looked at her.

"Yeah, I know. You know to be honest. I am kind of sad it wasn't Lucas who asked me out. But you know Jake is fine too. And maybe I can help him with his homework." I grinned at her to my comment.

"Yes Riles, because only you would do that as a girlfriend." She smiled and rolled her eyes at me to her sarcastic response.

We finally made it to the lunch room where we unlocked arms and saw Farkle and Lucas in front of us Maya then reached down and grabbed a tray. But just before I could reach one for me, Lucas grabbed the tray I was reaching for.

"Oh here, let me get that." He smiled, I'm pretty sure I blushed a little.

"Alright. Thank you." He put the tray in front of me and I grabbed it. We all moved along in the lunch line and grabbed whatever we possibly wanted.

"Thank you Geralyn, it looks delicious." Me and Maya both tell our awesome lunch lady.

"You're welcome Riley and Maya." She smiled at us. I turned around to see Lucas and Farkle sitting at our usual table. But then I noticed an unusual face. I smiled. It was Jake. Awh how sweet I thought. Maya and I reached our table and sat down. Me sitting by Lucas and Jake across me. With Farkle by Lucas, and Maya by Jake.

"Hello friends." I beamed at them.

"Hey Riley." Farkle smiled.

"Hey." Smiled Jake.

"Hey Riles." Lucas turned to face me. Those green eyes. Gosh. Were they cute. His smile. Oh my. So perfect. But wait. No I can't, because I am going out with Jake tomorrow. What if going out with Jake is a mistake? I sure do hope not.

"So what's up with you and Jake." Farkle moved his left eyebrow up and down while grinning. He was so funny. I managed a chuckle while blushing. I had turned to notice Lucas's smile fading. Awh, what a bummer.

"Well, we are just going to the arcade then get ice cream." Jake brought up. Lucas looked at his food sad. Well alright, thats depressing.

"OOO. That would be so perfect for a first date!" Farkle said,"Hey Riley, isn't it your very first date too?" He smiled a devilish smile.

"Farkle! Why would you say that?" My ears and face was hot, I was probably blushing so hard.

"Awh, Riles your first date?" Did Jake just say Riles? Oh no, Lucas just shot his head up. Only Lucas calls me Riles, and my dad. Please say you didn't say Riles.

"Did you just say Riles?" Lucas puzzledly looked at Jake. My eyes widened, and I'm positive Maya knew what was coming too. She got to the edge of her seat.

"Yeah. Why?" Jake raised an eyebrow at him. Lucas sat up looking down at Jake.

"Because only I call her Riles. Find your own name for her." He glared at him and turned around and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Um, I guess I will go talk to him." Maya looked very shocked.

"Yeah, you do that Maya." I said to her. I then turned back to Jake.

"What did I do?" He shrugged, I sighed.

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes. "You honestly did nothing." I crossed my arms. What is going on with Lucas? He usually doesn't act like this.

"So um, how hard do you guys think this test is?" Farkle tried to smile while changing the subject.

"It's not really hard at all." Jake said shrugging.I was looking and waiting for Lucas and Maya to come back. Lucas to come back smiling and cute as ever. So I was a little distracted.

"Riley?" Farkle said as he turned around to look behind him. After all it was where I was staring at. I am guessing Jake looked too, but I couldn't tell.

"Oh yeah, what he said." The bell rang. Thank the Lord!

"Well, I better go find Maya. See you guys back in class." I picked up my tray to put away.

"Yeah I have to find Lucas, see you guys in class." Farkle rushed off with his tray. I was already have way out of the room when Jake caught up with me.

"Hey, do you know what is with Lucas?" He asked weirdly.

"Um actually no, this morning he was fine. Then he started acting weird during lunch."

"Oh okay." He looked away from me. I saw Maya.

"There's Maya, I will see you in class." I ran to her, "Maya!" She seemed a little well, sad. OH NO LUCAS! WHAT IS WRONG.

"Maya, what is wrong." I turned my head in question.

"Nothing," she pulled out a fake smile, "nothing is wrong." I glared at her.

"Maya, I know when you're lying." I shook my head slightly in disapproval.

"Okay, I will tell you when I come over tonight. But you have to promise that _You Will Not Tell Anyone What I Am Going To Tell You Tonight. Right?_" I shook my head.

"Right, I promise." I smiled, I wanted to know badly what was wrong.

**-kkfs**


	3. The lunch talk

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! This chapter is short because it was sort of a brief story of what happened during lunch. And even though it seems like this chapter is getting to the point trust me, it isn't yet. I Have a lot of tricks up my sleeves.**

_Riley's point of view_

Maya and I sat at my bay window. Our 'special' spot.

"Maya, please tell me. What is wrong?" She sighed. Then looked into my eyes, this is important.

"So, when I went to find Lucas. Um." Oh no, what if she didn't find him? He was in class, but he avoided be the rest of the day. He avoided Maya, Jake and I.

"Maya, what happened?"

"Let me finish."

"Okay, just get on with it." My heart was racing I wanted to know why so badly.

"When I found Lucas we started talking. And he doesn't think you should go to that date with Jake." What?! Seriously, he's just jealous! Ugh!

"What! That's it? He storms out of the lunch room, avoids me the whole day. All because he's jealous! What's his deal. UGH!" I stood up without knowing it I guess.

"Riley, you don't need to freak out. He just doesn't think you should date him because he is the 'Rebel.' Who knows what he could do to you. He just wants you to be alright. He doesn't want you hurt."

"I don't want to be hurt either. But he hurt me. Just today, I mean he avoided me all day. And yelled at my date. And stormed out of the lunch room. He's just jealous. I that makes me want to go on that date with Jake even more!" I stood up again, now I'm in the middle of my bedroom. Maya started to get mad, I could tell in her face.

"Seriously, Riley. Sure, maybe he is jealous. But he's just trying to look out for you. He doesn't want you hurt! Can't you see? He wouldn't have done those things if he didn't think you were going to get hurt."

"No. He did those things because he's jealous! And I don't need Lucas to protect me, I have my father. Lucas was making an excuse so he doesn't have to admit he's jealous." Maya stood up and walked over to me, "Riley! What is making you act this way!" I turned my head, "If it's because you're going on a date with the 'rebel.' Then stop. Because I don't want my best friend changing, I bet this is what Lucas was talking about." I dropped my crossed hands from my chest, and looked at the floor. "Riley, I am just going to leave. So you have some space, I love you. I will see you tomorrow at school." Maya turned around and picked up her backpack, opened the window and left. I'm standing alone in my room.

_Maya's point of view: The talk with Lucas during lunch;_

"Lucas!" I had to run to catch up with him. He turned around.

"Tell me Maya, am I going mad?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know you're acting a little jealous." I nudged him. We sat on the stairs, person length apart.

"I'm not jealous," he looked at his hands while fiddling with them. I smiled. "I just don't want her to get hurt. She's one of my best friends, and shes going on her first date with the 'rebel.' I mean, she's so good. her grades, her voice is so innocent. I don't want that rebel boy to do anything to her. Hold her hand, hug her, kiss her or you know more. I just want to protect her. That's all I've ever wanted to do since she smiled at me on the subway when we first met. I wanted to be her protector. Make sure she's safe." He sighed, he loved Riley. He really loved Riley.

"Awh, how cute," I nudged his shoulder for him to lighten up, "you care for her. There's no problem with that. Just tell her how you feel, maybe she will change her mind. You never know, maybe she likes you more than Jake." Oh no, I said too much. Oops.

"No, I don't want to hurt her. My moment will be my moment."

"Okay, but Lucas. Just make sure you don't break her heart. Or I will break you." I sat up, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Promise." Then the bell rang, and it was off to class.

**-kkfs**


	4. Boy problems

**Thank you guys for the reviews! So, my chapters will be short, probably not as short as the last one. But I decided that if they are shorter I can write them faster. If I write a large chapter it would take me a long time, because I feel it won't be finished. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Riley's point of view_

I walked up to my locker in the morning, today Maya didn't come in the morning. Maybe she's going to avoid me now. Ugh, how did this happen! I opened my locker and put my backpack in it, I was trying to get my binder out when, "Hey Riley, did you have enough space?" I turned to see Maya smiling.

"I am so glad you're not avoiding me too!" I pulled her into a hug.

"Uh yeah," she hugged back, I smiled. "Well, do you know what you're going to do about this boy situation?" I sighed. To be honest, I didn't have one.

"No," I pulled out of the hug and went back to trying to get my binder out. "I mean, I like Jake still. And I do like Lucas, but I kind of just want to give Jake a try. You know? Like it's only one date. Not like I am going to become his girlfriend right away."

"Yeah, just Riley. Remember that you do what you feel is right."

"Well right now, I feel like I should give Jake a chance. I won't let him kiss me," I turned to look at her because I got ahold of my binder. "I won't let him do anything but hug me. I don't want him thinking after one date I am his girlfriend, that's not really how it works. Unless he asked me, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' which he hasn't yet. And probably won't until the third date." Maya raised her eyebrow.

"Riley how do you know this?" She chuckled, "this is your first date." I shrugged, "I searched it up." We started laughing.

"Oh Riley, never change please." She smiled, I put my arm over her and we started walking to our first class, Physical Education.

"I promise." She smiled at me, and I smiled at her. Maya is my best friend, no matter what. We always will be together. Mad or not. We walked through the gym doors, and saw Lucas and Farkle.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Riles." Lucas smiled back, YES HE ISN'T AVOIDING ME. That made me smile even bigger.

"Hey Riley, hey Maya." Farkle smiled. Maya waved her hand, I don't know why she didn't say hey. But I am just happy Lucas said hey. Maya and I walked past them to the locker room to dress down. Thats where we let go of each other. Ours lockers were right by each other, good thing. We opened them and grabbed our clothes out.

"So, I saw that huge smile on your face when Lucas said hey back." I promise I started blushing right then.

"Well, he avoided me yesterday. And he never texted me. So of course I am going to be happy when he texts back. Gosh Maya!" She laughed, which made me laugh.

"I would never guess that Riley would be happy when Lucas says hi." I shoved her shoulder.

"Oh stop being sarcastic Maya." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We were both dressed and walked out of the locker room together. Everyone was starting to sit down by the whiteboard, and coach Henry.

"Okay everyone, we will be running laps outside." Coach Henry said, everyone groaned. "Oh stop your groaning. Everyone has to do the best they can in 20 minutes. Then we will be having a 5 minute debrief of walking. Then dress down. Okay? Alright. Everyone start walking out to the fields." We all got up and walked out to the field. And ran our hearts out.

We were all in my fathers class, "Okay, we are going to do a project on different countries. I am going to pull names out of this hat, and that will be your group. Then I will take this other hat and pull out a country. Which we will do tomorrow. Your job is to figure out the most popular history and anything that is important to you in that country. It all says it on this piece of paper." He held up a paper with a bunch of instructions on it. "Okay," he held up the hat, "The first group." He pulled out 3 name tags, "Riley, Jake and Lucas." Oh no. I turned around Lucas looked unhappy and Jake looked happy, I fake smiled at them then turned around. Maya looked at me like 'oh there goes your relationship and friendships.' The next few minutes were a blur as I was trying to collect my thoughts about this group thing. Then I heard the bell ring. We all walked out of the classroom.

After lunch, we were right back to the classroom. We never got with our groups, my dad took forever trying to explain the project. After 45 minutes of listening to my father speak the bell rang. Me and Maya went to our lockers which were right by each other.

"So, what are you gonna do about your group?" Maya asked me.

"Pray that nothing bad happens." I told her.

"Hey guys." Lucas said from behind us.

"Hey." I said as I turned around.

"Hey." Maya said.

"So Riley, can I talk to you?" I felt a little blush, oh no don't blush. Calm down.

"Yeah sure." I walked up the stairs because my fourth class was there. He followed me.

"So um, I am sorry that I freaked out yesterday." And put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I didn't mean to avoid you, and make you feel bad. I didn't want you to get mad. Or sad. Or both." I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Lucas, I know you didn't mean to. But I am going to go on that date. It's only one date, maybe I will end up not liking him as much as I think I do." He put his head up.

"You like him?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, I like him. If I didn't like him, then I wouldn't have said yes to going out with him tonight. You thought I didn't?"

"Yeah, I thought you were just going out with him because he asked you, and you never have gone out with someone."

"What? I wouldn't do that, I have liked him now for awhile."

"I thought you liked me?" Ugh why is Lucas acting so annoying!

"I don't have to always like you Lucas! Just admit it, you're jealous I'm going out with Jake. Just go be jealous some else where. Not here. Just leave me alone for awhile." He opened his mouth to say something, but I walked away into my Math class. The rest of the day didn't even matter to me, I just told Lucas to leave me alone.

Maya and I walked into my house.

"Let's go pick out your outfit, and do your hair! It's your first date." Maya said as we put down our backpacks by the door.

"Not so fast." My mother came over to us. "When is Lucas coming to get you?" She grinned at me, and Maya looked at me.

"Mom! Lucas is not taking me. Jake is, I told you last night." She gave a puzzled look to us.

"Oh yeah, sorry honey. I just really thought Lucas would be your first date. Not Jake." Me and Maya laughed, just so she doesn't feel as bad. I hugged her.

"You're funny mom, I love you. Maya and I will be in my room getting ready." I said as I pulled out of the hug and we walked back to my room. "Also he's coming at 5!" Five! It's only 3:30! I have like one hour and a half! We have to hurry.

1 hour and a half later.

There was a knock at the door.

"He's here!" I yelled really only to Maya, but my parents came in the room. And Auggie. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hi.-" I gasped.

"Hi Riles," Lucas smiled, didn't I tell him to leave me aloe for awhile? Wow, he doesn't listen. But whatever Jake should be here soon, I don't care if he stay with Maya.

"Hey Riley." Farkled smiled. Maya came up, "Hey guys. Come in." I rolled my eyes, but just before I closed the door I was someone walk up.

"Jake! Hey." I smiled again. I turned around, "he is now here." My parents walked up, and I saw a very sad Lucas. But I didn't really care right then. Auggie walked over to Jake, "So this is the boy Riley is going to go have fun without me with? Huh? You didn't plan on inviting me?" I laughed. Jake smiled back, "Sorry, but maybe next time." He bent down to his height and nudged his shoulder. "Deal?" Auggie smiled back,

"Deal, my names Auggie."

"Nice to meet you Auggie, my names Jake." They shook hands.

"So you guys will be back around 7?" My father said pushing Auggie aside. Jake stood up.

"Yes. She will be home by then. I assure you."

"Alright, you too have fun." My mom said smiling. Jake and I started to walk away before "But not too much fun!" My father said while walking out the door so he knew he was heard.

"I know dad!" I turned back around and smiled.

_**-kkfs**_


	5. First date

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, but this chapter was short of hard to write. Because since the rebel hasn't really been introduced and I don't really know how he acts, I had to paraphrase sort of. But for all the RUCAS lovers, sorry this chapter might not be for you to read! BUT! You might want to read for the ending, you might be surprised. Please keep up the reviews!**

"So off to the arcade?" I turned to Jake as we were riding the elevator.

"Yeah, the arcade." He turned and smiled at me, he grabbed my hand to hold.

"Um," I snatched my hand away from his, "sorry, but it's new to me and I wouldn't like to be so forward. Not that you're being forward." He chuckled.

"It's alright I get it." We walked out of the elevator and walked out onto the street. There was an arcade around the block, so we headed that way. I hope he doesn't try to grab my hand or anything else.

"So," Jake said as we almost made it to the arcade, "are you and Lucas, like a thing or something?" He turned to my face with his hands swinging side by side. I probably started blushing a little, calm down. It feels like it went away, okay talk Riley.

"Me and Lucas? Ha, no. We're just really close friends." That is such a lie, we kind of were a thing. But I can't just tell Jake that right off the start of our date! Maybe Lucas will get over me if Jake and I date more.

"Oh, cause he acted like you guys have dated, or you guys are a thing. But I know you guys didn't date, because this is your first date right?" He turned and smiled to me, and got closer. A little too close, but I let him because I don't want him to hate me. I smiled.

"Yes, you're my very first date." It was true, I wish it wasn't . I wish Lucas was, but you know. A girl has to know when to turn a page in her book. He's just a friend. I have been telling myself that, so I can focus on Jake. It's worked pretty well.

"We should just go to the arcade now." I smiled back, I was trying to get him to move because he was too close now.

"Yeah, sure." We both turned and walked into the arcade. It was a nickel arcade, Jake pulled out 10 dollars to the cashier.

"Can I have this in nickels?" He asked the pretty blonde cashier, I saw them give each other a sort of glance. I hope she won't hit on him. She slowly took the ten dollar bill out of his hand and purposely touched his hand. That grabbed my attention. She put the ten dollars in the cash register. Then turned around to a coin dispenser and got ten dollars in nickels. She turned back to us and put her hand out to his.

"Here's the ten dollars in nickels." She said flirtatiously. Why did she have to be so pretty?

"Thanks very much." Jake said smiling slowly grabbing the nickels out of her hand. We turned around and walked into the arcade. I decided not to say anything, because if I did it might lead to a sad Riley. We played some games against each other. I was having a good time. But he didn't really do anything special. He didn't look at me the way he looked at that girl. We both walked over to the bowling area. Yes, the nickel arcade had a bowling area.

"have you bowled?" asked Jake.

"Um, yeah. But I'm not very good at bowling. Ha, I can barely make it actually stay inside without going to the gutters." We both laughed, he grabbed a green ball with a 6 on it. And I grabbed a pink ball with a 4 on it.

"Well, I will help you then." He grinned at me, he motioned for me to go first so he set down his ball and I walked over to the bowling area. He came up right behind me.

"So you put your hand like this," he put his right hand over my right arm and touched my right hand which was placed in the ball. "And you do nothing with this hand." He grabbed my left hand and just held it there. "Then you just," he reach back with his right hand and released. The ball went flying down the way. We waited for it to hit the pins.

"Strike!" I yelled and jumped around to hug him, "Thanks Jake!" He smiled

"You're welcome." It was hard to believe that time flew by and it was now time to leave. We didn't make it to ice cream because we were too busy bowling. Jake walked me up to my door.

"Thanks Jake for tonight, it was really fun." I smiled to him, he smiled back.

'You're welcome Riley." He stood there awkward for a minute, then he leaned in. HE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME!

"Um," I said while stepping back to reach my door knob. "Um, I think I heard my dad. So I will see you on tomorrow." He stepped closer, the door wouldn't open!

"Your dad didn't call you." He grabbed behind my stomach and held my back, which right now was leaning back to get away from him.

"No really, I think I should go inside-" right then the door opened and Lucas stood there, along with Farkle and Maya. But Lucas closer to me. THANK GOD. Jake pulled me closer to him, but I managed to break free.

"What where you doing?" Lucas said almost like he was going to blow.


	6. Alone at last

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! If you guys have any feedback to help make the story better. Please be my guest! I had a request for joshaya, and who knows? Maybe Josh will come into this story.**

"Why are holding on to Riley like that?" Lucas said getting closer. I could see Maya and Farkle stepping closer and I'm pretty sure they knew what was going to happen just as I'm guessing.

"Whoa dude, calm down. I didn't do nothing, plus it's not your business anyways. She's not on the date with you." Lucas's eyes widened. I stepped away, finally getting out of Jake's grasp. Lucas went towards Jake and pushed him into the wall in the hallway and pinned him there. He was mad, you could tell in his face, and tone of voice.

"No, see I heard. And I know you weren't doing nothing. You were trying to kiss Riley. And she didn't want to kiss you, you were going to against her will. And, the only reason why you went on this date with her is because you beat me to asking her." Jake pushed Lucas off of him.

"Listen here "best friend", she went out with me because she likes me. And obviously you just can't deal with that. And just to say, you shouldn't even be her best friend! You seem really lousy." Jake put his finger to Lucas's chest. I can't believe my parents didn't even come over yet. Where were they!

"I'm lousy?" Lucas said then laughed. "You're hilarious, you know maybe if you showed up for class, or did your homework. You wouldn't be so irrelevant!" Lucas said back.

"Oh say some words everybody understands. You know, I don't need this. I only went on this date because Riley is hot, and I thought we would hit it off. And be one of the cutest couple. And she could help me with school, and I would help her with having fun. But it's not worth it. With you in the way, I can barely hold her hand!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing Jake turned to face me, I had tears in my eyes. "Bye Riley, sorry this wasn't a good first date. Thanks to your best friend Lucas here." He waved and walked to the elevator. I was so mad at Lucas what is his issue. He just drove my first date away. ALL BECAUSE HE IS JEALOUS. Tears ran down my face, and Lucas turned to me.

"Riles-." I cut him off with my hand.

"I can't believe you would do that. Leave. And don't come back."

"But Riley, he was trying to kiss you." I walked inside my house with Farkle outside and Maya inside. "LUCAS I DO NOT CARE! You just made my date leave!" Tears are still coming down my face. "Lucas don't even talk to me." I shut the door in his face. I turned around to a very concerned Maya. She pulled me into a hug, and I started to bawl my eyes out.

"It's alright Riley. You're parents will be back soon." OH great, they're going to ask how it went. "But Josh came back." She smiled. Ever since the last time he came over, they got together. So I don't even want to know what happened when I was gone.

"Great. You get your boyfriend, and I get nobody. Literally." She pulled away from the hug.

"Riley, you're not alone. I am here." She smiled at me, I managed to smile at her.

-kffs


	7. The jealous

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry I haven't posted! I just have found myself in busy situations. But I'm writing the next two chapters after this one right now! A lot of you aren't going to like, only because Riley is mad at Lucas. &amp; that's all I am saying, so you'll have to read more figure out what's next. Also one last thing, I'm going to make another GMW story, but I don't really know what I should do. If you guys would leave little 'seeds' of a story. Or an idea, I might use it but change it up. Don't worry, I will give credits. I will paraphrase, not plagiarize.**

Lucas's p.o.v.

It's been one week since Rileys first date, the night I practically destroyed anything we had. Everything has changed. Farkle, Maya and Riley don't talk to me. I know Riley avoids me, because every time I try to come up to her she walks away. The only time I hear her talk is when she talks to Maya and Farkle or when she talks in class. Maya talks to me, but when she does it's always, "way to go cowboy casanova." or "I hope you know Riley is really mad at you." But Farkle, well Farkle is one of the most loyal, loving friend anyone could know. That's why he talks to more Riley and Maya. But still talks to me in classes and when we spot each other and we're alone. Lately, I have been finding myself with the baseball team, and one of my close friends Billy. Missy and I have been getting closer together lately, and I know she likes me. She always sends hints when we hang out with Billy and her friends. Missy is cool and all, but I'd much rather prefer Riley. Yet I'm positive that will not happen. Because since I haven't been in Riley's life she's been occupied, with Jake.

The bell rang and it was time to go home, Billy, Missy and I were going to hang out in the baseball fields later. I was walking to my locker when I accidently bumped into someone,

"Oh," I turned around, "sorry Maya, didn't see you there." She smiled.

"It's okay Lucas, but we really need to talk." I stepped closer to her, because really I have been missing her Farkle and most of all Riley. So if they want to talk I am in. "Yes, Maya. What do you need to talk about?" I gave her a concerned look.

"Okay cowboy, let's go to your locker and I will tell you everything." We headed to my locker. "So, Riley has been spending some time with Jake." Why does she have to tell me about their relationship. It's hard enough watching the in the halls.

"Look Maya, it's bad enough that I have to watch in class, and in the halls. Or in the lunch room. Basically, everywhere. I just don't have the time for you to rub it in my face. I know I messed up, it's just she won't even let me talk to her!" I turned to face her from my locker. "She means a lot, so if she doesn't want me then I will go away." Maya put her hand on her hip, "Are you done yet cowboy?" I glared and got my backpack out of my locker and turned back to her.

"Yes." I closed my locker.

"Good, as I was saying. They have been spending a lot of time together. And I guess you have noticed too." She grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, I guess you're trying to make Riley jealous with Missy. Aren't you cowboy." She smiled. I never thought of that! What a great idea!

"What Hart? I was never trying to do that. Why is it working?" I smiled to her.

She smiled back, "Oh yeah, big time. DOn't tell her I said that to you."

"I couldn't even tell her if I wanted to." I shrugged at her.

"Okay." She smirked then walked away. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner! Why don't I just use Missy to make Riley jealous. I ran out of school and out to the baseball fields. Where there stood Missy and Billy.

"Hey Lucas where have you been?" Missy said as I was running down to catch up to them standing in the middle of the field.

"No where." I said as I ran up to her. I took her by surprise as I pulled her into a kiss. I heard Billy go OOHHHH as I did so. But I didn't care, I was determined to make this girl my new girlfriend. I pulled out of the kiss which lasted about 5 seconds.

"What was that for Lucas! I thought you didn't want to be with me." I smiled at her. "I guess I changed my mind." She smiled back to me, I hope this plan works.

Two days later:

Everyone was at lunch, expect me. I noticed Riley wasn't at her table. I decided to go look for her, I left Missy at my new table saying I had to use the bathroom and walked out of the cafeteria. I went down the hall until I saw a very special someone in her fathers classroom from the windows on the side. She was sitting in my spot, reading. I don't know why my spot though. I went around and walked right into the door frame.

"Hello girl I used to know." I smiled at her. She looked up, she smiled then frowned. At least she smiled.

"Lucas, you know I don't want you to talk to me." I walked into the class, and sat in Riley's spot.

"Hey, I'm not Lucas. Right now I am Riley, and you're Lucas." She shook her head no in response. Then put her head back down in her book.

"I know you're using Missy to make me jealous." I frowned.

"Wish I could say the same thing for you. That one date turned into several."

"Well at least I didn't kiss my date!" She snapped as she looked up to me, I know she is jealous. Maybe a jealous Riley, isn't a Riley I want to see.

"I saved you from kissing Jake! Okay, I was protecting you, and you lashed out on me." She sat up and moved over to Mayas desk, so she was in front of me.

"I never wanted your help Lucas. I am fine without you. And apparently you're perfectly fine without me." She looked down at her fiddling hands in her lap. I had to say it. "Riley, I'm not fine without you! I'm crazy without you!" She looked up smiling.

"Riley Matthews, I think I love you." She smiled, my only satisfaction.

**OKAY GUYS! I said you wouldn't like this chapter, but I fooled ya! It's sad to say, but when I say it it's true. This story is coming to an end. :( It's not there yet, but It is close.**

**-kffs**


	8. I love you Lucas Friar

**Hey guys, this chapter is around the song 'Just a little bit of your heart' by Ariana Grande. I just decided to do something different, so please enjoy! This chapter will be in 3rd person! Please **

**enjoy! (Disclaimer I do not own gmw or just a little bit of your heart, or Ariana) lyrics to better understand the song is found at**

** /Ariana-grande-just-a-little-bit-of-your-heart-lyrics/ **

_I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_and I don't find the need to know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_you were just with her and I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you._

Riley didn't like to say it, but she was sad when Lucas got with Missy. She could tell from the very beginning when they started hanging out. But it was her fault wasn't it? She pushed him away, she made him feel like it was all his fault. Lucas did it all, and Jake never tried to get with her. She broke up with Jake yesterday, she knew Lucas knew. All because he told her he 'might love her.' She still avoided him though, she didn't feel the need to be around him. Because he didn't break up with Missy, there was nothing there except for "Riley Matthews I think I love you."

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

"Riley!" Lucas screamed to her while the rain was coming down, you could tell Lucas was crying, and Riley. "What Lucas! You say you love me, yet here we are! You're still with Missy! I don't get you, you're so confusing!" She screamed to him tears rolling down her face. "Riley, I don't want to hurt you. It's just." "It's just what Lucas. That you love Missy too? You know, I know you're with her, but what about me?" She put her hands in her face bawling her eyes out. "Riley, I just-" She cut him off with her hand, and walked away crying in the rain.

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only but I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you_

Riley sat in her bay view window looking out the window in her pj's with a blanket wrapped around her. She lied her head against the seal of the window, the door opened and her mother walked in. "Honey, I know boys are tough. But it's time for bed, I know it's Friday. But you need sleep." She kissed Rileys forehead and left. Riley turned her head back outside smiling. Knowing her family loved her. There was a knock at her window. She turned to see a very sad Lucas. He opened the window and came in. She put her head back to looking out the window.

"Riley I-" She sat up to him and cut him off. "No, Lucas." She put her hands in his face. Then took his face out of her hands, "You can date her. I won't stop you." "Riley, I came here to say." Within that moment Lucas kissed Riley, it was one of the most passionate kiss you could ever watch. "I love you, Lucas Friar." Riley smiled as she pulled away from the resistless kiss. "I love you Riley Matthews."

_I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one_

_I heard a little love is better than none_

_Oh babe_

**Hey guys! SO I AM SO AMAZED WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT. I'M DOING LEAPS AND CARTWHEELS. Not really, but this is one of the endings. THAT'S RIGHT I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER ENDING. Okay, so this is just a short ending. But, I will be breaking these parts down into chapters, (Unless I change it a little) But I feel like doing this with all of my other stories. SO leave comments!**

**Also, I got help with better understanding of the lyrics at**

** /Ariana-grande-just-a-little-bit-of-your-heart-lyrics/**


End file.
